Side effects
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: Hiei is sick and Botan brings Kurama a cure. Sadly, no one ever told Kurama what the side effects were...


Okay, this is my FIRST time writing a Yuyu Hakusho fanfiction. I loved the show when I was younger and haven't seen it in forever.

So sorry if the characters seem OOC?

* * *

><p>It all started a week ago, as Kurama rubbed his head in anguish. He thought whenever he got injured in a battle was bad. This? This was simply torture. At least he was quiet...<p>

Speaking of him, the youko looked at the sleeping toddler. His black hair showed off it's adorable starburst. Kurama smiled and approached it. He rubbed his cheek softly, smiling faintly. Who knew Hiei could ever be this way? Yes, he did just say Hiei. It's best if we start at the beginning.

_"Oh, hey, Botan." Kurama smiled as the grim reaper landed. She waved back and walked over._

_"Hey, Kurama. You know how Hiei's been sick?" Hearing coughing from a different area proved what she asked. "Oh, yeah... Well, I found a cure for him. But, the side effects are a bit... weird to explain."_

_Kurama blinked. He had no idea what that meant, but he smiled, "Thank you, Botan." Botan handed him the cure and got onto her oar._

_"Tell me if Hiei feels better~!" She flew off, smiling as Kurama waved good-bye. Kurama turned around and walked inside the house, holding the cure._

_"Hiei, I got something for you." The other male turned._

_"What is it... ACHEW! fox?" Kurama snickered a bit, a bit glad due to the sickness, Hiei had no strength to fight him._

_"Botan brought me a cure. Open up." Hiei stared and refused, shaking his head. Kurama smirked and got onto his chest, "Open." Hiei refused. "Open." "Open..." "That's it!" Kurama quickly pulled a flower out of his head and got his whip, "It's for your own good, Hiei. Now, open." Hiei stared and growled a bit at the kitsune, before opening his mouth. Kurama opened the bag and slid some of the previously-made cure down Hiei's throat. Then, Kurama fell back, shocked. Wasn't he just sitting on Hiei's chest? He looked at Hiei... Or, who was Hiei. In the place was a little kid, appearing to be five. He looked at Kurama and smiled, "Foxxy~!" He tackled Kurama and cuddled close, leaving a freaking out Kurama._

_Whenever Kurama was able to, he called Botan, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" _

_Botan backed up a bit, but soon answered, "I told you the side effects were a bit... strange."_

_"HE'S FIVE YEARS OLD!" Soon, both heard a loud cry and Kurama turned to see Hiei rub at his pants. He sighed and picked up the kid, "How long do the side effects usually last?"_

_"About a week or two." Kurama gulped and hung up the phone, falling over with Hiei giggling and holding onto him tightly._

Ever since then, Kurama has been taking care of Hiei. A small fire demon was hard to watch over. On the first night he was there, he managed to burn down the garden, much to Kurama's dismay. It wouldn't take him too long to regrow them all, through, but he needed to keep his eyes on Hiei, so he wouldn't do anything too horrible.

The worst that had happened that week was when Hiei wandered out. Kurama was concerned for him and ran all over the place, only to find he had wondered off to Yukina's apartment with Kuwabara, in which the two were shocked to see Hiei so young. Kuwabara was the most shocked when the little kid called him an idiot, just as Kurama found him. Kuwabara, on accident, had made the young one cry, tons of little jewels hitting the floor as Kurama took him into his arms and rubbed his back, letting Yukina deal with her fiance. Seeing how beaten the older male appeared the next day could make Kurama only imagine what happened.

Hiei followed him around as well, making everyone believe Kurama was a father. Kurama's own human mother even asked him who the mother was, only to be shocked to not only realize Kurama had no wife or girlfriend and that the child was a friend of his.

Shaking the memories out of his head, Kurama looked at Hiei, smiling faintly, "It's hard to imagine something as cute as that growing up into someone as fierce as him." He picked Hiei up and walked him to his bed, laying down as he held the toddler. His human mother used to do it all the time and he felt most safe when she did. He nodded off in sleep, only to awake a hour later when a now fully-grown Hiei shot daggers at him. Kurama shot up in fear, "Oh, good morning, Hiei?"

"Fox... Why the hell am I in diapers?" Kurama noticed and broke down laughing. "What!"

"I'll explain later, Hiei. I'll explain later."


End file.
